


#WayneAngel

by Tired_College_Student_Writing



Series: Secrets of a Ladybug and Bird [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen, Lila gets busted, Secret Relationship, The Waynes all love Marinette, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug), social media fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_College_Student_Writing/pseuds/Tired_College_Student_Writing
Summary: After Grayson posts a video on the wrong twitter, Damian feels like he should lose his social media privileges, and possibly his hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

“You’re really dating Damian Wayne?” Rose gushed at lunch making Marinette chock on her sandwich from the next table over, “Is he really as grumpy as his siblings make him out to be?” 

“Oh please,” Lila laughed, “Dami-bear is such a softy, he’s just camera shy,” 

“Awww,” Mylene coos, “Do you have any pictures with him?” 

“Sadly none I can share,” Lila’s mouth twisted into an apologetic smile, “He made me promise that I would be the only one to see the pictures we took together because he’s afraid of our relationship getting to the media,” 

No one noticed as Marinette hid her snort in her lunch. 

* * *

Most of the class had just finished up dinner when Alya’s phone blew up. 

Chloe had sent the whole class group chat a link. Now normally Alya would ignore what was probably just another of her parody news stories, only the whole class seemed to be flipping shit over it. 

Must be interesting, she thought as her phone loaded up the twitter video. 

** _Dick Grayson @AFlyingGrayson_ **

** _ Adventures of being the eldest brother _ **

**The video blurred for a second before focusing on the Wayne kitchen, easily recognizable from the countless other short videos the siblings had shot in it. It didn’t hurt either that the camera focused the imposing figure of Jason Todd who was screaming in the much shorter Tim Drake’s face. **

**They were arguing about the batter Tim was holding. Jason holding a spoon and brown sugar while Tim waved a piece of paper, the recipe most likely, in his face as he yells right back. Jason, without warning, gives his brother a hard shove, and the camera follows his pinwheeling fall down to the floor where he lands with his face in the batter. **

**The room goes silent as the camera pans over to a short black haired girl holding a piping bag, her blue eyes glaring daggers at the two men as Damian Wayne snickered next to her. **

Alya’s heart skipped a beat, thumb smashing the screen to pause the video. For a long second all the reporter could do was stare at the girl that was undeniably Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

What the hell?

What The Hell?

WHAT THE HELL?

Thousands of questions flew through her head. 

Why was Marinette in Gotham?

How did she get there?

Since when did Marinette know THE Waynes?

Why was she baking with them?

What was going on?!

Her hands shook as she hit play once more. 

**“Take over filling these macarons, please, Damian,” Marinette’s voice was cool as you heard a snort from behind the camera, “I need to take out the trash.” **

**The youngest Wayne grins widely as he takes the piping bag. “Kick their asses, angel,” He teased, leaning over to peck her on the cheek, “I got your piping bag,” **

**“Since when does the demon spawn know memes!” Jason cries as Tim simply lifts his head and looks at the teens like the world was coming to an end. **

**Marinette ignored them as she stalked over and grabbed Jason and slung him over her tiny shoulders like he was a bag of flour. **

**“Holy sh-” **

**“What the fu-”**

**“How the he-” **

**“No swearing in the kitchen,” Marinette cut off three oldest Waynes, as she calmly walked towards the back door, “It makes the macarons bitter.” **

**“Where are you taking him, Mari?” Dick asked, zooming the camera in on Jason’s dumbfounded face. Understandably so, he had at least a foot on the teen, and about eighty pounds, how the heck did she lift him? **

**“I said I was taking out the trash,” She answers as she kicks open the kitchen door and dumps Jason on the patio. **

**Tim bursts out laughing until Marinette appears over him and carries him under her arm, “Hey!” **

**“Stay out of my kitchen,” She snaps, before closing the door in their faces. **

**“My girlfriend is awesome,” Damian whispered to himself, almost to quiet for the microphone to pick up. **

**“You’re one scary lady, Mari,” Dick told the girl as she turned back to the kitchen. **

**She bit her lip, “I wasn’t too mean, was I? I mean I didn’t want them ruining any more sweets with their bickering, because now I have to remake the cake batter, and we’re already close on time before Alfred gets home from shopping but-” **

**“Angel,” Damian said calmly, “That was amazing and those two morons deserved it.” **

**“Baby Birds right,” Dick agreed, “That was so cool!” **

**She smiled, her shoulders sagging in relief as she walks back towards Damian, who had been dutifully piping the macarons as asked, “Thanks, guys. Now let’s get to work to make Alfred’s birthday a success!” **

**“As you wish,” the eldest Wayne teasingly announced as he goes to shut off the recording. **

**The last thing seen on screen was Marinette sharing a sweet kiss with Damian as she took the piping bag back. **

**“Thanks for holding this for me,” **

**“Anytime, Habibiti,”**

Alya wasn’t sure how long she stared at the screen after it went black, but her texts were still buzzing. They were probably all saying the words that they were thinking. 

Marinette knew the Waynes.

Marinette knew the Waynes REALLY well from the looks of it. 

Marinette was dating Damian Wayne. 

Marinette was dating Damian Wayne, even though Lila had claimed she was dating the heir not three days ago. 

Marinette looked happy in Gotham.

Marinette looked happier in Gotham then she had looked in months in Paris.

She scrolled through the messages without really reading any of them, her mind and body too numb.

Even so, Alya couldn’t help but notice that Lila was strangely silent. 

* * *

Marinette sighed as she slid the finished and decorated cake into the fridge to cool alongside the macrons they had finished earlier. It had taken a little extra time to make after she kicked Tim and Jason out of the kitchen but the chocolate lavender cake was complete and decorated in an elegant design she hoped Alfred would enjoy. 

After closing the fridge she dug her phone out of her pocket, as it had been buzzing her almost nonstop for an hour before she had muted it so she could focus on the cake. 

Looking through her notifications, her eyebrow raised further and further up her forehead before she groaned. 

“Dammit, I owe Tim €20,” 

“What?” Dick asked from the sink where he was washing the dishes.

“We’re trending,” She answered.

Damian raised a brow, putting down his drying towel, “What do you mean we’re trending?” 

She held up her phone up to the two Waynes, “You posted the video on your public twitter instead of your private one, Dick. #WayneAngel and #MariDami are both trending right now in France and America.” 

Damian hissed, hand twitching towards the knife block “Grayson!” 

Dick had the decency of looking sheepish before he took off, Damian on his heels, screeching for the older boy to relinquish his phone. 

“Don’t break anything!” She screeched not even bothering to follow them, “If you make a mess on Alfred’s birthday then I’m making you into mincemeat pies!” 

Looks like she had a twitter account to make.


	2. Chapter 2

> **Wayne’s Angel _@FashionInGotham_**
> 
> Thanks for outing my relationship, Dick, now I owe Tim money. 

Marinette paused realizing that no one was going to believe the lone tweet, even as she hit send on the first post of her new twitter account. There were probably a hundred fake accounts popping up already in light of the news. Thousands of theories on her were already flying around the net. 

She probably had a zillion texts from her classmates about the video, but she had taken one look at the group chat and missed calls she had gotten from Alya and turned her phone onto do not disturb. She’d check for texts from her actual friends later. 

She sighed and stuck her head outside, and was only mildly surprised seeing the two middle Wayne boys stilling sitting on the patio. 

“You guys are still out here?” She asked, only for Jason to flip her off and Tim just bleary lifted his head up, having been taking a nap in the sun like a cat.

“Easy boy,” She soothed Jason, “I’ve just come to tell you the kitchen is no longer off-limits, and that Damian is attempting to murder Dick.”

“What did Dickie do?” 

Instead of answering Jason’s question she held up a blue bill between two fingers, “Oh I also owe Tim this,” 

She watched Tim pause mid-yawn and eyes flash to her before his eyes grow large and he cracked up laughing. 

Jason slipped into a cheeky smirk, “No…” 

“Oh yes,” Marinette sighed, “Dick accidentally uploaded the video he took earlier to his public twitter, instead of his private one. #WayneAngel and #MariDami are both trending right now.” 

“The demon spawn might actually succeed in killing him this time,” Tim gasped out, snatching the bill from her.

“Not on Alfred’s birthday, he won’t,” She giggled back before holding up her phone, “Either way, mind helping me enter the celebrity Twitter scene? I feel there’s going to be lots of clean up involved, but I figured the sooner I’m officially introduced the better, but I need someone to confirm I’m me on there.” 

Tim pulled out his phone, “One introduction tweet coming right up.” 

> **Tim Drake Offical _@TJDrake_**
> 
> Thanks, _@AFlyingGrayson_ for fucking up and winning me the bet with on who would out The Demon spawn’s relationship! 
> 
> Anyways, Just wanted to introduce _@FashionInGotham_ as my actual favorite sibling and the Demon spawn’s real, flesh and blood, girlfriend, Marinette.

With the tweet was a picture that Tim had snapped of the three of them chilling on the porch, Marinette perched on the armrest of Tim’s chair as the boy waved the banknote in front of the lens, Jason smirking as he gave the young girl bunny ears. 

It’s a very endearing picture, in her opinion and was ranking in retweets in a heartbeat. Her follower count was climbing from the seven Waynes. Marinette wasn’t going to ask how Tim managed to hack twitter to make the missing Waynes follow her, she really didn’t want to know. 

Plausible Deniability and all that.

The tweet was followed quickly by one from Jason. 

> **Jason Todd Lives _@BestTodd_**
> 
> Yes the brat has a girlfriend
> 
> Yes I lost the bet on if he’d follow in Bruce’s footsteps 
> 
> Yes that’s my real reaction to her picking me up
> 
> Yes she’s is that adorable irl, Proof vvv
> 
> Yes _@FashionInGotham_ is my unofficial baby sister and I will fuck up anyone that upsets her

The picture he attached as proof of her being adorable was of her working on a piece, her tongue sticking out between her teeth as she concentrated. The reds and purple laying in pieces around her as she snipped and sewed them together. Behind her, you could barely make out Tim and Damian arguing on her chaise. 

There was a sudden bang as the patio door was hung open and Dick tumbled through, phone in hand, with Damian still following him, but the knife had been replaced with his sword. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were introducing Marinette on twitter!” The eldest whined as he continued to dodge Damian’s strikes. Damian stilled, turning to his other brothers. 

“You what!” 

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Easy Damian. It was my idea. Get a good image out there before people have too much time to theorize about how I wormed my way into the elusive Waynes.” 

Tim just snorted, “Ah yes, Marinette the masterful gold digger who had no idea she was dating the Damian Wayne for the first two months of their relationship.” 

The other boys laughed as Marinette’s face turned bright red. 

“You promised not to bring that up again,” SHe whined as her boyfriend came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her. 

“You know you love us, Angel,” He mumbled as he pressed a kiss into her hair, pointily ignoring the fake gagging from Jason and Tim. 

“Sooooo” Dick drawled, bringing everyone attention to him, “We have about an hour we need to start dinner, and two before he and B get back. Who’s up for a little twitter QnA?” 

* * *

The group chat was too hectic to keep up with anymore, no one was sure what was happening until Chloe texted each of them individually and offered up a conference room at her family’s hotel for them to gather and go over what was happening. 

She was a little surprised that they all agreed, especially Lila. The gig was up, there wasn’t a way for her to convincingly spin this turn of events, not when the Wayne’s were already rushing to social media to defend the girl after the video accidentally went up, introducing her under a brand new twitter. 

If anyone saw that the blonde was already following said twitter, she’d claim it was to keep up with any drama that unfolded from little miss no one dating a Wayne. 

After all, she had an image to keep up, she couldn’t just… 

“Chloe?” 

Her head snapped up to see Adrian standing in the doorway. 

“How on earth did you get here so fast?” She asked with a raised brow. 

He glanced away, rubbing the back of his neck, “I… might of snuck out…” 

She laughed, “Knew school would be good for you.” 

He grinned sliding into the seat next to her, making her relax. 

Their relationship had been rocky for a while, but after Queen Bee made her official debut, they were working through it. She couldn’t deny the fact that his eyes glowed as she tried her best to be a better person made everything easier

“So have you abandoned your ridiculous high road principle?” She questioned, watching him flinch slightly. 

“You know I didn’t…” 

“Yeah, Yeah,” She sighed waving her hand, knowing it was still a sore spot to him that Marinette had taken the advice so poorly before Chloe stepped up and explained what he had meant. 

Keep your head down, don’t draw attention to yourself. Messages that had been instilled into Adrian for years, both to keep out of the media spotlight and, after his mother disappeared, to stay at of his father’s way. Lies had never been an issue to him since rumors were always flying around the model and the people he worked with, so while it took him a while to see that the lies that Lila told were different than those written in the gossip columns and were actually doing harm. 

Let’s just say the boy was still beating himself up for that, even if Marinette forgave him. Sadly it was too late to have Adrian come forward on his own to out Lila without it looking like Marinette had just gotten him under her thumb so they had been waiting for their chance.

Chloe was glad to say that that day had finally come. 

“Did you know Damian was the boy Mari talked about?” He asked quietly. 

“No,” She sighed, “Luka and Kagami had no idea either, you’d know this if you bothered looking at your phone.” 

He shrugged, leaning over her shoulder, “I left it at home, Dad tracked me last time I snuck out with it.” 

She huffed a laugh handing over the phone so he could see the… colorful texts from the pair. 

“I didn’t know Kagami knew any swears in French,” He confessed after scrolling through the group chat. 

“My money’s on her learning them from Ms. Couffaine,” Chloe offered lazily, “That woman swears like a sailor.” 

“She lives on a boat,” Adrian counters, “I think that qualifies her as a sailor.” 

“Whatever,” 

They lapsed into silence as Adrian clicked over to the entire group chat to see if he could make any sense out of it now that the flow of incoming texts has trickled off. 

“Are you okay?” She suddenly asks making him arch a brow, gazing up from the phone. 

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Your lady is in love with someone else.” 

Adrian smiled softly.

“I accepted that awhile ago Chlo,” He reminded her, back to the day they were all too close when time ran out, when the five of them could no longer hide, “I’m very happy to be her best friend, plus I’ve been thinking that I might look to see what the cat can drag-in” 

She groaned, whacking him, “You’re ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.” 

“Like you weren’t wondering if you’d be a good snake charmer.”

She squeaked, swatting him again harder as he fell off his chair with laughter.

“I told you that in confidence, not so you can make stupid puns!” 

“Oh come on Chloe, don’t throw a hissssy hit,” 

“I’m a bee, so buzz off!” 

They stared at each other before breaking down into giggles. 

“I hate you,” She whines through the pearls of laughter. 

“No you don’t,” He waggled his eyebrow making her laugh harder. 

Knowing he won he glanced back at her phone only for his smile to twist into a wicked grin. 

“Tone down the Chat in that grin or people will put it together,” She warned, poking his cheek. 

“Marinette and the Wayne boys just said they’re doing a QnA under #Daminette.” 

Chloe blinked a few times before her smile twisted to match his, “There’s a projector in here and we have about five minutes until anyone else gets here.” 

“I’ll grab your laptop and make sure Plagg and Pollen come down from your room,” Adrian said, climbing to his feet. 

“I’ll call Luka and Kagami and ask them to be prepared, and then get Jean to get refreshments and inform Jagged Stone of what’s happening,” She assigned to herself before he nodded and took off. 

Operation Dethrone Lila was officially underway. 

About fucking time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that people like making Adrian an asshole in Maribat stories, but I never saw him as a bad guy, more I believed him to be a little spineless from his borderline abusive upbringing. 
> 
> Other things to note: Chloe, Kagami, and Luka are all full-time users now, with Alya and Nino officially retired. As mentioned in this, it was an accident that the team found out each other's identities, but they couldn't take it back so they moved forward and ended up as a pretty solid friend group. 
> 
> Also, Marinette isn't aware that the Waynes are the Bats, and they have no idea she's Ladybug. It never crossed their minds that the other/s might be heros as well. It'll be hilarious when they figure it out tho X)


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette and the Waynes found themselves migrating into the living room so Tim could pull up the twitter feed for #Damientte up on the TV so they could talk through the questions with each other before actually sending them. No one wanted to share more then Marinette was willing to at this point. 

They already had a shortlist of things they weren’t allowed to share: last name, school, and the section of the city she lived. She didn’t need the idiots online to have an easy time finding her after all. 

“So…” Dick said scrolling through the feed from his upside-down position on the armchair, “Who wants to start?” 

“Honors should go to the lucky couple~” Jason sang jokingly, “So take a pick, love birds,”

Damian rolled his eyes but didn’t comment seeing as he had an arm around Marinette’s waist and his head on her shoulder. 

“How about we go with one of the basic questions and move our way up,” Marinette suggested, typing out an answer as she read the question, “Like this one ‘Where is Mari from? She has an accent but I’m struggling to place it.” 

After she read the answer out and received a hum of agreement from around the room she hit send. 

> **Wayne’s Angel _@FashionInGotham_**
> 
> _@thirsty4fun_ I’m from Paris, but my mother is a Chinese Immigrant and I spend a lot of time in Gotham with these nerds so that’s probably why my accent sounds odd

“I’ll take the most prominent question,” the youngest boy sighed, “How did you two meet and how long have you been dating?’

> **Damian Wayne _@TheTrueHeir_**
> 
> _@trololoMoney_ We met when I accompanied my father to check up on the to Paris. We started dating a few months afterward on her fifteenth birthday. It has been close to two years since that occurred.
> 
> **Jason Todd Lives _@BestTodd_**
> 
> _@trololoMoney @TheTrueHeir _Still haven’t figured out how to tweet like a human person I see, demon spawn?
> 
> **Damian Wayne _@TheTrueHeir_**
> 
> _@trololoMoney @TheTrueHeir @BestTodd_ Still haven’t figured out how to not be a piece of shit, Todd? 
> 
> 🖕🏼🖕🏼🖕🏼
> 
> **Jason Todd Lives _@BestTodd_**
> 
> _@trololoMoney @TheTrueHeir @BestTodd @TheTrueHeir_
> 
> Did you teach him how to use emojis? _@FashionInGotham_
> 
> **Wayne’s Angel _@FashionInGotham_**
> 
> _@trololoMoney @TheTrueHeir @BestTodd @TheTrueHeir @BestTodd _
> 
> Yup, he likes sending me the monkey ‘See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil,’ ones when we text, also this one ❣️

“You two are sickly sweet,” Tim groaned, “My turn. ‘What were you baking? Is something special happening?”

> **Tim Drake Official _@TJDrake_**
> 
> _@1997twunk_ It’s Alfred’s birthday party today, plus Marinette’s parents are both bakers so she knows way more about how not to set a kitchen on fire then any of us. 
> 
> ** Wayne’s Angel _@FashionInGotham_**
> 
> _@1997twunk @TJDrake_ We should also clarify that we’re saying it’s his party because no one can figure out Alfie’s actual birthday and he thinks it’s funny that we can’t figure it out. The boys have taken to picking a new date each year to try and land on the right one. 
> 
> **Jason Todd lives _@BestTodd_**
> 
> _@1997twunk @TJDrake @FashionInGotham_ I still think we probably managed in the past and he’s just not telling us. 

“Pennyworth has more class then that Todd. He’d admit if we defeated him.” 

That was all it took for the three youngest brothers to start snapping at each other, earning an eye roll from Marinette

Dick ignored them, instead scrolling to look for a good question to answer before he pauses and breaks down laughing. The squabbling stops as they gaze towards him as he slides down the chair further until he’s sprawled on the floor struggling to breathe. 

“Should we be worried about the Joker?” Jason asked, “Cause that would ruin Alfred’s birthday, and I don’t feel like seeing the Bat tonight.” 

“His smile doesn’t look creepy so we probably don’t have to worry about him being poisoned.” 

Dick just smirked and went to the camera on his phone. This was a question better to be videotaped. 

* * *

The class was gathered arguing loudly Adrien and Chloe just watched in slight amusement. Pollen and Plagg, tucked safely into their respective user’s jackets, were giggling hysterically at the chaos. 

Lila had arrived last, with the waterworks already flowing loudly proclaiming that she couldn’t believe that Dami-bear had cheated on her like this. 

The room had already been split between those that believed Marinette to be a homewrecker and those questioning the validity of Lila’s claims to having ensnared a Wayne, but the noise got louder as the spider weaved her web. 

Alya was the loudest on the Pro-Lila side, going off at the slightest argument, but Adrian could see the confusion and doubt in her eyes. She wanted Lila to be right, if for no other reason then knowing that she hadn’t shoved her best friend away for nothing. Rose, Myrlene, Sabrina, and Nino stood with her, but they seemed more reluctant to believe Lila then Alya was. 

Alix, on the other hand, seemed almost vicious as she tried to out yell Alya, looking ready to throw herself across the table at Lila if Ivan didn’t have a hand on her shoulder. Kim, Max, and Nathanial’s glares tried to drill into Lila’s face and Juleka seemed to be trying to fade into the background but she stood strong on their side. 

“Alright!” Chloe suddenly shouted until the microphone she had set up making the room jump. 

Adrian put on his best public smile, “Thank you for all of your attention, but we’re getting nowhere with this, so why don’t we all take a seat and stop screaming? We are in a public building and I don’t think anyone wants the police getting called on us for a noise complaint.”

They all quieted down, muttering to themselves as they sat down. 

“Now seeing as Adrian and I are both unbias on this we’ll be the mediators.”

“How the hell are you unbiased?” Alya growled, “You hate Lila,” 

Chloe snorted, “No I hate pretty much everyone in our class other than Sabrina and Adrian, I thought that was clear by now. Adrian doesn’t like conflict and likes all of you guys too much, so he’s here to make sure that you guys don’t get too ridiculous and I’m here to say all the stuff he’s not going to because he’s afraid of hurting your feelings.” 

The class muttered between them but no one could find fault with her logic. 

“Let’s start by hearing what Lila has to say,” Adrian offered, having to bite back a laugh when the Anti-Liela side glared at him. Oh if only they knew. 

Lila sniffled perking up a bit as she tucked her phone away.

Chloe felt like growling, of course, she’d check to see what the Waynes would say about Marinette before they could use the tweets against her. 

“My parents and I have always been invited to Wayne Galas, when I was little I found them dull since the other children were so mean to me, but one gala, when I was eight one little girl had dropped her cake onto my dress and I was really upset, but Damian came over and helped me clean up! He offered to have his father throw the family out, but I didn’t want to cause trouble so I just asked him to cheer me up instead. Ever since then we’ve been practically attached at the hip! He’s just so shy that he didn’t want to share me with the rest of the world after he asked me out right before I moved to Paris.” 

“You both were eight?” Adrian asked with genuine curiosity, “Wow that’s impressive!” 

Lila sent him a sickly sweet grin, sniffling slightly, “Yeah, It was great to have someone else my age to play with at the Wayne galas, we’d talk for hours on end! It was just a matter of time before we started dating, at least that what Jason always teased us for after he found us the first night.” 

“You met at a Wayne Gala when you were eight?” Chloe asked face blanked except for a raised brow “You sure that’s how you met?”

“Why are you pushing so much,” Alya snapped, “That’s what she said isn’t it.” 

Chloe’s face morphed into a savage grin, “Because it’s a well know fact that Damian Wayne lived with his mother until he was ten years old and that Bruce Wayne had no knowledge of his existence until Damian was that age as well. So how is it that his son, that he had no knowledge of, attend one of his Galas?” 

Lila’s eyes widen for a moment, paling a single shade before she snapped, “His mother brought him of course. Just because Bruce didn’t know he was his son didn’t mean that he never saw him before.” 

Adrian nodded, “Makes sense, but Lila I had no idea you could speak Arabic!”

“Arabic?” Rose asked, eyes clouding with confusion. 

Max was the one that answered that question, eyes alight with understanding as he caught on to the ‘unbiased’ moderators, “Damian Wayne has been well documented on saying that he only started learning English in secret at the age of nine as his mother was trying to sneak him out of his grandfather’s grasps and before that he only spoke Arabic and Mandarin, which you already stated to not know when you asked Adrian to teach you last week.” 

“According to this interview,” Adrian added, clicking the projector on, to show he had a new article up, “Damian said he was never outside of his grandfather’s compound until his mother snuck him to Gotham, yikes and I thought my dad was bad…” 

“Also,” Kim cut in, “But wasn’t Jason Todd kinda kidnapped and presumed dead until a few years back? How did he comment on how cute you guys were when he was missing?” 

Adrian tried not to snort as he saw Alix and Max give Kim high fives under the table. Lila seemed to flounder more when the ‘idiotic jock’ caught her then when someone she deemed a threat did. 

“Not to mention,” Nathanial piped up, “Damian Wayne is over a year younger than us, so you both couldn’t be eight when you met.” 

Instead of coming up with a response to the acquisitions she let her eyes well up with tears once more, “Why are you guys being so mean to me, ganging up on me like this? All I asked was for my boyfriend not to be a cheating scumbag and Marinette has hated me since I came to school! Can’t you all see she’s just using him to get back at me? Not to mention she’s a gold digger, chasing every rich boy she meets, first A-” 

“Sorry to break in,” Adrian cut her off, smile tightening slightly at the corners, “But Dick Grayson just uploaded another video to Twitter as part of the QnA they were doing, and I think we should see what they have to say.”

“More info from Dupain-Cheng’s and the Waynes’ side,” Chloe hummed, knowing that feral twinkle in her friend’s eyes, “Could be important, pull it up for us. We’ll let them defend themselves for a bit,”

Before anyone could protest the blond hit play. 

**“Okay,” Dick’s voice said from behind the camera again, “This question is hilarious so I feel twitter would understand better if they actually saw our reactions.” **

**Jason rolled his eyes, “Just get on with it, dickwad.”**

**“Geez,” Dick whined, “And here I was trying to tell you guys why I was laughing so hard!”**

**“Grayson,” Damian cut him off, “Just read it,” **

**You could hear the smirk on Dick’s face as he reads, “@FoxInDaClub02 asks ‘How do we know that Marinette is actually as sweet as everyone assumes? For all we know she’s just a gold digger slut trying to get her hands on the Wayne fortune, I mean if Damian actually liked her then wouldn’t we hear about her before now?”**

**The brothers shared a look before Tim and Jason cracked up laughing as Damian just looked murderous. Marinette, on the other hand, flushed bright red and hid her head in her hands. **

**“A gold digger?!” Tim howled curling up into a ball on the floor, “Oh god, oh shit!”**

**Jason was wheezing, knuckles white against the back of the couch trying to stay upright, “Call Bats, I’m gonna fucking die… again! Fuck that’s the funniest shit I’ve ever heard!” **

**“It not funny,” Damian snapped, “They insulted my angel!” **

**“No,” Dick was laughing too, the camera shaking slightly, “but the fact that anyone could honestly think Mari actually could be a gold digger is hilarious little D. I mean come on!” **

**Damian considered this before the glare faded slightly, “I still don’t like them calling her that.” **

**“Never said you had too,” Dick reassured before the camera flipped to the front camera and the eldest son moved so you could still see his brothers in the background, “First off, we do not need to tell any of you about our girl/boyfriends, the happy couple gets to decide if they want to, or one of us screws up. Our partners don’t deserve to run through the mud just for dating us.”**

**“Even Father has had secret girlfriends before,” Damian added, “And two of my brothers have partners as well at this point.” **

**Dick nodded, “So onto the larger question, which needs involves storytime on why this question broke those two idiots,” **

**“Screw you too,” Jason called through his laughter while Tim just flipped him off. **

**“Today’s story is on Marinette’s first trip to Gotham!” **

**“NO!” The girl in question cried shooting to her feet, “We all agreed to never tell this story!” **

**“Too bad!” Dick countered with a grin, “This is payback for the itching powder in my gymnastic chalk.”**

**She pouted and looked over at Damian, “I want a divorce,” **

**He snorted, tugging her back into his lap, “Okay Angel, but I get to keep Titus.” **

**“Quit being drama queens,” Tim teased as his laughter slowed, “That’s Dick’s job.” **

**“Anyways!” Dick continued as if he hadn’t heard the little exchange, “Damian had met Marinette at her parent’s bakery seven months before she came to Gotham. They had kept in touch and during his third visit to Paris, on her Birthday, he asked her out, it was adorable even if Little D chased us around trying to maim us when he realized we were listening in-” **

**“The Little Lady managed to stop him by tripping him and planting a kiss on him~” Jason sang batting his eyelashes at the camera. **

**“- After dating long distance for just under four months when she finally came to Gotham.”**

**“You should of seen her,” Jason laughed, moving to place his head on Dick’s shoulder so that the camera could take on the full force of his shit-eating grin, “This skinny little teenage girl wearing a precious blue dress that she had designed herself and looking beyond nervous standing in the entryway of the Manor, but being as polite as possible to everyone and offering all of us macaroons she had made especially for us, designed to go along with the different styles of the Batfam.”**

**“We were surprised the brat could land a girlfriend,” Tim added in not even bothering to sit up from where he lay, “We thought she was either intimidated by the manor or the brat had kidnapped her, but the former made more sense since she had made us cookies.” **

**Dick started snickering, “But then she asks if she could speak to Damian in private for a second, and pulled him into the dining room, not realizing we could still hear them as she tries to calm herself down and he is frantically asking her what’s wrong,” **

**“Do you have any idea what she said?” Jason laughed, “She said-”**

**All the Wayne boys chorused, “I had no idea you were The Damian Wayne.” **

**The girl in question just groaned, “I thought it was a common name! It’s not like I keep up with celebrities outside of fashion and music!”**

**Her protests just made Jason fall out of frame as he and Tim break down laughing again. Her boyfriend smiled softly at her, rubbing her back. **

**“It’s okay Mari,” Dick reassured, “It made us love you more~” **

**Damian let out a small chuckle, “He’s right Habibiti.”**

**She groaned softly, burying her face in Damian’s neck. **

**“Anyways,” Dick turned back to the camera, “It turns out she was nervous about Damian’s family approving of her and the fact that she now had to impress the Waynes was freaking her out.” **

**“I’m a baker’s daughter and you’re the richest family in the world,” She snapped, “I would have thought you guys would be expected to marry like models or other CEO’s kids or something. How was I to know that Bruce didn’t put stupid expectations on his sons’ girlfriends?” **

**“Uno,” Jason said, hand appearing in frame, “You’re literally the sweetest person any of us have ever met and you treated us like humans instead of zoo animals or a means to an end,” **

**“Two,” Tim continued rolling onto his back, “You have enough accomplishments under your belt to be a household name without being connected to us if you didn’t use the pseudonym you do for your work, so I think even if Bruce did have stupid expectations you would have been fine,” **

**“Trei,” Dick picked up, “You made Damian smile, laugh and act his age, a feat we worked on for three and a half years with little success and yet you managed to do it within six months. That’s impressive enough on its own to make Bruce love you.” **

**“And arbe,” Damian finished, “Father and these morons expected me to follow his path as a bachelor before I started talking to you and Father has only ever wanted his children to be happy.” **

**“While I agree that I’ve only ever wanted all of you to be happy. Does anyone want to explain to me what is going on?” **

**The group jumped, Dick dropping the phone before it was picked back up and turned so that Bruce was visible in the doorway, briefcase, and jacket in hand. **

**“Father, You’re home early.” **

**The man raised a brow, Cass’ ballet class got out early so we just came home, we’re only fifteen minutes early”**

**“Cass!” Marinette cheered as the older girl poked her head around Bruce, “There’s my favorite Wayne!” **

**Jason snorted as the Cass bounded over to Marinette and received her hug, “You can’t say those things on camera, Little Lady, people will think you’re cheating on Damian~” **

**Cass gave him a look, “People?”**

**Tim snorted, “Dick screwed up and posted a video of us making Alfred’s birthday treats on his public account, so Mari’s no longer a secret. We’re filming a QnA video on her right now.” **

**Cass giggled, hugging the teen tighter while Bruce just pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. **

**“We’ll go to the press tomorrow,” Bruce announced, “I’m sure Clark and Loise will love to get an interview, but tonight is Alfred’s birthday dinner and we’re not going to let Dick’s mistakes ruin it again.” **

**“Hey!” **

**Damian gave him a dry look, “You broke four chandeliers last time Grayson.” **

**“Okay fair,” **

**“Turn off the video and come help with the roast,” Bruce said as the entire family rose and started making their way to the kitchen. **

**“Okay let me just post-” **

“I-I…” Lila stuttered slightly after the video came to a closed. 

“Well,” Nathanial drawled out, “I’d say that basically proves that Marinette isn’t a gold digger.” 

Before the opposition had time to say anything there was shouting in the hallway. 

“I can’t believe this Penny! Marigold never told me that she was dating a Wayne boy! How could she keep that from me! I thought we had something special. Where’s the bumblebee? She’ll never believe this!”

“Marinette is allowed to have a boyfriend,” A calm female voice countered. 

“Well yeah! But she kept it from me! Not Rock and Roll, Not rock and roll at all!” 

The yell was articulated by the door being thrown open to reveal a hyped-up Jagged Stone, Penny looking slightly frazzled behind him. If anyone knew the pair, however, they would have noticed the deadly tilt of Jagged’s smile and the blazing fire in Penny’s eyes. 

“Chloe, my favorite buzzing bee!” He greeted, eyes landing her, “Oh and Sunshine is here too, Give your old man the slip have ya? Rock On! Have you guys seen the news on Marinette?”

Adrian was having a hard time not laughing as the wide-eyed stares from everyone in the room, as Lila face faded to a sicking green. 

“Good to see you, Jagged,” he waved cheerily, “We heard! Our whole class is here to talk about it seeing as it was a pretty big shock to everyone!” 

The rockstar’s eyes widen as he glanced around the room as if he wasn’t aware that the room was full already, “Ah, Hello you lot. Just wanted to ask Bumblebee if she knew my favorite little lady was dating Wayne! I mean can you believe it! I thought I was her favorite celebrity!” 

Chloe snorted, “Pretty sure the Miraculous Team is her favorite, Jagged.” 

He rolled his eyes, waving a dismissive hand, “Oh you know what I mean, Normal, noncrimefighting celebrity!” 

“Excuse me, Mr. Stone,” Sebrina asked shakily, “But you know Marinette?” 

He looked a little startled, “Of course I know her! She’s my personal designer and honorary niece!” 


	4. Chapter 4

The interview was much easier then Marinette thought it would be, though that could be largely due to the fact that Clark and Lois were good friends of the Wayne family and they both worked in print news so Marinette didn’t have to worry about cameras, they even said it was okay for her to sketch during the interview to calm her nerves. There was something that was putting her slightly on edge, however, Clark… Clark was too off for her to ignore. 

On the surface, he was sweet and simple, a kind hard working man that was a bit of a klutz but cared deeply for his wife and for Bruce who introduced the reporter as his close friend. There was something underneath that level, she could see it poking out. 

She glanced down at her sketchpad and stopped as she took in the dimensions she had drawn and couldn’t help but feel like she had seen this silhouette before. 

They’re broke for lunch, right before they were going to do the group interview, she stayed back for a moment, eyes glued on the sketch she had made. 

“Is everything alright?” 

Slowly she looked up, eyes meeting Clark’s behind his glasses. Apparently, she took too long answer because he came and sat down next to her. 

“I understand that this whole process can be a bit overwhelming,” He soothed, “I’m sorry if the interview was a little too intense for your first time, but Lois and I just wanted to be thorough and cover all your bases before the tabloids start creating their own narrative.” 

“Oh no,” Marinette soothed, “The interview was fine, I just… have a question for you if you don’t mind.” 

Clark gave her a confused look but nodded, “I don’t see why not, what do you want to ask?” 

She turned her sketch pad towards him, “Can you tell who I’m sketching?” 

There was an outline of a burly man on her pad, she had the outline of an outfit on him, something sleek but hard to tell what based on the half-finished sketch alone. She had placed added red, yellow and blue color pallet next to him. 

His face twisted slightly as he stared at the image before asking, “Superman?” 

She gave him a slight smile, “Funny. It’s your outline, Mr. Kent, though you do have the same measurements as Superman from what I could tell from his television appearances.”

“Well,” Clark chuckled, “People do say I look surprisingly like Superman.”

“Hm,” She hummed, “I guess it made your wife’s decisions easier when both men she was in love with were the same person.” 

“I’m not Superman,” He argued, but she just smiled softly. 

“I think we both know I’m not going to believe that, but I didn’t tell you this because I want you to confess, I just thought you should know and know that I’m willing to keep your secret safe. You deserve to live a normal life outside of the cape.” 

Clark’s face was blank as he stared at her for a long second before climbing to his feet and walking slowly towards the chatter of the others. 

Marinette flipped her sketchbook close and following him. 

The room looked up as they entered. 

“I hate you,” Clark snapped at Bruce, pulling out his wallet and tossing a fifty at the billionaire, “You actually suck.” 

Bruce smirked, gingerly picking up the bill as his sons cackled around him, "I'm sure you do, but I stand by the fact that your secret identity is the worst kept secret in the world."

"What?" Marinette gasped lightly. 

"Good job blowing it Smallville," Lois snarked, "How'd she figured it out?" 

"Wait," Marinette asked, "All of you knew as well?" 

Tim snickered, "Of course, as Bruce says, the fact that Clark still has a secret ID is a miracle. Clark doesn't want to admit it, so he and Bruce bet that you would figure it out before we were done with interviews today." 

"I don't even understand how she figured it out," Clark groused. 

"It was you being clumsy," She found herself saying before she could stop herself. 

Don’t get her wrong, she was still majorly clumsy but as her Ladybug enhanced reflexes started bleeding over to her daily life she found herself stopping so that she didn’t save whatever she dropped this time, purposely let herself fall to the ground after tripping over nothing, allowing her clumsy nature to shine through. After all, who would believe the girl that could ruin the cookies she stayed up all night to get perfect by tripping over nothing was actually the hero backflipping off of the Eiffel Tower and kicking akumas in the face? 

"When you did something that was going to result in something falling or getting something on yourself you didn't brace for impact," She continued as the others looked at her quizzical, "He stopped himself instead. He may be a klutz, but he knows he can stop it and is actively making sure he doesn't. After that, his measurements just added to the picture." 

Lois gave an impressed whistle, "Well, I'll be damned. That's a new one. You could give Batman a run for his money with that type of deduction." 

The teen couldn't help but smile as she teased lightly, "Maybe if I ever have a run-in with him I'll take a crack at figuring out his ID too so Clark doesn't feel left out."

Clark raised a brow, "You've never met Batman before?" 

"I haven't met any of the Bat-family yet," She told him with a shrug, "I guess I'm just lucky." 

"You sure are Angel," Damian commented with a chuckle. 

* * *

“Marineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeette~” The chorus sang through her phone earning a laugh from her as she took in her friends crowded around Chloe’s laptop. It was late in France, but the Miraculous Team felt they had waited long enough to contact their Lady. 

“Hey guys,” She greeted her group of friends, “I’m guessing this is about yesterday?” 

“Well duh,” Chloe scoffed, “You didn’t tell us you’re boyfriend was a flipping Wayne.”

“You know I don’t like being in the Spotlight,” Marinette pouted, “Plus I really don’t care if Damian is a Wayne or not.” 

Luka snorted, “Oh we know that but still, Damian Wayne? How do you manage this Mari?” 

“We already explained that on twitter,” She groaned, dropping her head to her hands, “How did it go on your end of things? I know Lila and her minions couldn’t have been happy with finding out I’m actually dating Damian.” 

She felt a shiver go down her spine as all of their smiles turned wicked as one. 

“She wasn’t too fond of the idea, no,” Kagami confirmed, twisted glee twinkling in her eyes, “Shortly after the second video was viewed she was almost akumatized, going as far as to try and grab the Akuma from the air in front of your class,” 

Marinette straightened, “You mean she willingly went for the Akuma?” 

The four still in Paris shared a look, before Chloe cleared her throat. 

“I got this,” 

_ He looked a little startled, “Of course I know her! She’s my personal designer and honorary niece!” _

_ Lila was frozen stiff as the silence that followed that statement grew.  _

_ “No,” Alya was the first to break it, “No that can’t be right,”  _

_ Jagged frowned at her, crossing his arms across his chest, “What are you on about glasses? I think I know Mari if she’s been designing for me better than you lot.”  _

_ Penny nodded, “We’ve been contracting Marinette extensively since she turned fifteen, and even before that she created a portion of Jagged’s album covers and posters along with a few pieces of Jagged’s performance gear.” _

_ “But,” Sabrina started, eyes flashing around the room, “Lila said…”  _

_ “What the hell is a Lila?” Jagged broke in with a scoff, “I don’t care what any crazy fan said, I came here to talk about my favorite little miss, not some Lila.”  _

_ Max failed to bite back a snort before commenting, “Sorry Mr. Stone, but Lila has been claiming to be very close with you since she transferred to our class three years ago. According to her, not only did she save your cat from being hit by an airplane, but that you also wrote a song about her and she introduced you to the famed designer MDC.”  _

_ Jagged got a pained look on his face, “There is so much wrong with that statement I feel like my brain just liquified, and not in the rock and roll way.”  _

_ Penny stepped up instead, fire dancing in her eyes, “Jagged has never owned a cat, seeing as he hatched his current pet hang 18 years ago, a cat would not be a good addition to Jagger's entourage. As for the song, I hope this Lila girl only ever told your class about this fantasy as if she told anyone else we’d be forced to contact Jagged’s lawyers about a cease and desist at the very least, a defamation case at worse.”  _

_ “Defamation?” Alya’s voice cracked as she clutched her phone tight.  _

_ “I’m a middle-aged man, and a young teenage girl is saying I wrote a song about her while no one, not even her parents knew about it. That doesn’t paint a very rock and roll picture of me,” Jagged seething remark cut through the room, horror dawning on faces around the room.  _

_ “Oh my god,” Chloé blinked in mock surprise, “Lie-la seriously implied Jagged Stone was a-“  _

_ “I did no such thing,” Lila cut in quickly frantically waving her hands, “There must be some misunderstanding.”  _

_ “Oh,” Jagged’s voice goes cold, “You’re this Lila girl then? When then let’s prove that you know me, who’s MDC?”  _

_ Lila went stiff, “I.. what?”  _

_ Penny smirked, “If you really introduced Jagged to MDC then could you describe them to us, please? Or tell us what any of the letters in their acronym means please?”  _

_ Lila floundered for a second, “Well you see-”  _

_ Adrian just snorted, “You can not be that dense.”  _

_ “Ohhh,” the rocker whistled, “You got Sunshine upset, that’s new.”  _

_ “Come on,” Chloe laughed, “It’s glaringly obvious if they had been paying attention to anything you’ve said Jagged. Even Adrian wouldn’t be this dense.”  _

_ Juleka froze, startled gasp cutting the room.  _

_ Jagged smiled, “Looks like someone put it together.”  _

_ “What do you mean?” Rose asked, frantically looking between the rocker and her friend, “Juleka?”  _

_ “MDC…” Juleka said, voice shaking slightly as so many eyes bored into her, “You called Marinette your personal designer.”  _

_ Kim startled to his feet, “Marinette DUPAIN-CHENG!”  _

_ Chloe gave a few slow claps, “Congrats, they figured it out. Now let’s see how you explain how Lila introduced Marinette to Jagged when we all know that Marinette met Jagged during Career day, mouths before Lila showed up.”  _

_ The room was silent before Alya turned to Lila and suddenly the whole room broke into screams. The half of the class that had believed Lila demanding explanation while the half that trusted Marinette was hooting and hollering at finally FINALLY breaking through the trance Lila had placed on their classmates.  _

_ Lila’s fearful face morphed into anger as the cries around her grew louder. Suddenly Nathanial gasped pointing towards the ceiling. _

_ “AKUMA!”  _

_ The room fell silent instantly as the black butterfly circled the room, everyone pushing against the walls as they eyed the magical being with the fear it was due.  _

_ Except for Lila.  _

_ Her eyes followed it, calculating. Once it grows near she leaped forward, stretching over the table trying to grasp it. Her hand nearly brushing the butterfly before an unmistakable red and black yo-yo knocked her hand away and wrapped around the butterfly in one fell swoop.  _

_ It drew back to show Ladybug and Viperion in the doorway of the room.  _

_ “Bye-bye _ _ , little butterfly,” Ladybug gave a soft smile before the pair turned their hard blue eyes on Lila. _

_ “Ladybug?” _

_ Ladybug advanced on Lila instead of acknowledging Alya’s question, “When I received the call that there was a possible akumization, I should have known it would be you, Rossi.”  _

_ Viperion hummed, “This would have made what eight times?”  _

_ “Eleven,” Ladybug corrected, “You’re forgetting to count the Volpina illusions that no one actually saw her akumatized.”  _

_ “Right,” He agreed, “You’re getting up there with Mr. Pigeon, Rossi.”  _

_ “Aw Ladybug,” Chloe smirked, “Why so mean? I thought you and Lie-la were friends?”  _

_ Ladybug raised an eyebrow, “I would never be friends with a manipulative liar as herself. The first time I met her she was trying to convince Adrian that she held the fox miraculous, while the previous guardian held the miraculous.”  _

_ Ladybug and Viperion didn’t stick around long after that, but the damage was done as untrusting and horrified eyes turned to Lila.  _

“It’s official then,” Marinette's voice trembled slightly.

“Lila’s working with Hawkmoth,” Adrian agreed, eyes hard. 

. They had suspected it for over a year but had no proof. Now they knew without a shadow of a doubt. 

“At Least Lady big could be there,” She sighed, “We’ll have to keep a careful eye on her now that her kingdom is coming down.” 

“I’m glad I could help,” Kagami said, hand going up to rub at the earrings she wore. Marinette gripping the choker she had traded the other girl for them. 

Usually, Marinette just carried the Horse miraculous with her when she visited Gotham in case she needed to get back to help with an Akuma, but this time something felt off. Convincing Kagami to don the Ladybug miraculous for the long weekend had made both of them feel uncomfortable but in the end, it paid off, even if Marinette wished dearly for the red blob floating in her peripherals to be Tikki instead of Longg. She really wished she could see the Kwamis she knew were floating next to the other users.

“We have work to do when I get back," Marinette said, fury burning in her words, "Be ready." 


	5. Chapter 5

> **Wayne’s Angel _@FashionInGotham_**
> 
> Why is it weird that I’ve never met a Bat before? It’s not like Damian or the Waynes have ever seen Ladybug or Chat Noir or the Miraculous Team in Paris, and they’ve been in Paris a lot more than I’ve been in Gotham **#confusion #AMERICAEXPLAIN **
> 
> **Jason Todd Lives _@BestTodd_**
> 
> _@FashionInGotham_ Whomst the Fuck is Ladybug and Chat Noir?? Also, Miraculous Team Sounds like some magical girl anime Cass watches
> 
> **Call me Cass _@CainYouBelieve_**
> 
> _ @FashionInGotham @BestTodd _🖕🏼
> 
> **Wayne’s Angel _@FashionInGotham_**
> 
> _@FashionInGotham @BestTodd @CainYouBelieve_ They’re the Paris superheroes, they showed up almost five years ago to fight the little bitch of a villain, Hawkmoth and his stupid peacock assistant, Mayra. 
> 
> **Dick Grayson _@AFlyingGrayson_**
> 
> _@FashionInGotham @BestTodd @CainYouBelieve @ FashionInGotham_ WHAT?! Paris has heroes??
> 
> **Wayne’s Angel _@FasionInGotham_**
> 
> _@FashionInGotham @BestTodd @CainYouBelieve @ FashionInGotham @AFlyingGrayson_ Oh yeah, I forgot that the mayor was trying to keep it a secret from the rest of the world **#MyB** But yeah Ladybug and Chat Noir have been there the longest but there’s also Abeille, Viperion, Ryuko, Pegasus, King Monkey, Bunnyx, and Badulf 

Chloe raised an eyebrow at her friend as she saw the tweet thread that was quickly going viral, “You realize my dad is going to flip about this.” 

“He deserves it,” Adrian pipped up from where he was painstakingly painting Kagami’s nails a deep burgundy. 

The other teen heroes hummed in agreement as Chloe huffed. 

“Well Yeah, but I was hoping to do it with a little extra flair than a twitter thread.” 

Alix snorted as she finished up Kim’s banana yellow toes, drawing a crude smiley face on his big toe with bright blue, “She’s dating the youngest kid of the most influential family in the world and has like 100 million followers. Plus she called Hawkmoth a little bitch and it already has 90k likes. I call that flair.” 

It was a surprise when Nathanial had had his freak out during his second battle, against a Crimson Peacock event no less, and had called her Lady Marinette in front of the other temporary heroes, but had lead to many nights like the one they were having now. Onesies of each other’s heroes’ identities donned as they lounged around Chloe’s room, simply enjoying each other’s company after a long patrol. Chloe and Adrian had demanded they have a spa night, which is why everyone was either giving or receiving mani-pedis while they waited for their face masks to finish. It was nice, to have so much support outside of the masks, especially as they entered their final year in Lychee. 

Marinette rolled her eyes, “It’s only 98 million, Alix, and plus I figured four months after I made this account was long enough to make the slip up seem genuine. We need to catch Hawkmoth soon, or else this entire mess will get a lot more complex.” 

They all frowned as they realized the truth behind her words. They were all facing hard decisions if they couldn’t pin the man down, not like they hadn’t already sacrificed so much to continue the battle. Max had already turned down graduating early and a full ride to MIT, citing his desire to graduate with his friends before moving across the globe. Luka had been invited to tour with Jagged, only to politely decline, telling the pouting rockstar that he wanted to do some soul finding first. Kim had given up a summer training camp with the French Olympic team. Alix had given up going on an expedition with her dad and brother, missing out on the chance to explore the dunes of Egypt. Marinette had turned down three internships at this point, one from Audrey Bourgeois, One from Raven Baxter, and lastly and most devastatingly, one from Edna Mode. 

They needed to end this, before the overwhelming feeling of their futures slipping right between their fingers got them akumatized. 

> **Tim Drake Offical _@TJDrake_**
> 
> Seeing the demon spawn panic when he realized _@FasionInGotham_ isn’t any safer from maniacs in Paris then she is in Gotham is strangely endearing and vaguely terrifying **#whyismyfamilylikethis**
> 
> **Duke of Hazard_ @DoneWithTheRich_**
> 
> _@TJDrake_ Like you and Barb aren’t frantically searching for anything you can find on the Miraculous Team and these weird-ass butterfly dude. 
> 
> **Call me Cass _@CainYouBelieve_**
> 
> _@TJDrake @DoneWithTheRich_ Bugout.com, It’s in French but informative. 
> 
> **Tim Drake Offical _@TJDrake_**
> 
> _@TJDrake @DoneWithTheRich @CainYouBelieve_ How did you find this before Barbs and me????
> 
> **Call me Cass _@CainYouBelieve_**
> 
> _@TJDrake @DoneWithTheRich @CainYouBelieve @TJDrake_ Alfred. 

The news swept up the story in an instant and suddenly the whole world was demanding to know what the Parisian Mayor had been thinking and why the Justice League hadn’t been involved. 

It wasn’t long until the entire Miraculous Team was seated in front of the Louvre. Countless new agencies from around the world were present, eager to hear the story of the sickeningly young-looking heroes, but the one video that received the most views was the shaky camera videos that were uploaded to Marinette’s Twitter, as they shortened the two-hour-long Press conference into manageable clips that highlighted the most important points. 

> **Wayne’s Angel _@FasionInGotham_**
> 
> Full Lineup, Damn. Haven’t seen that since the last time we had a Scarlet Moth incident. For those who need context, this is like seeing the entire founding Justice League together to us Parisians.

The clip attached showed A panning shot as they introduced all of the heroes. Ladybug and Chat Noir sat in the center of the long table flanked by Vipirion, plucking his lyre absentmindedly, Abeille, glaring down her nose at the reporters, a beaming King Monkey waving excitedly, and an eerie serious Bunnyx sitting as still as a statue to their right, on their left was fierce-looking Ryuko looking ready to slice anyone who got too close, the calculating Pegasus, mumbling under his breath, and lastly the timid Badulf, struggling to keep his red bangs out of his eyes. 

> **Wayne’s Angel _@FasionInGotham_**
> 
> LMAO RYUKO **#DRAGONQUEENSLAY **
> 
> Don’t question Paris’ Heroes like that, they’re feisty.

The clip showed a British reporter demanding to know why the heroes hadn’t contacted the Justice League previously to gain their assistance in taking down the dangerous threat that was Hawkmoth. 

You could Ladybug’s eye twitch at the condescending question, but before she could answer Ryuko leaned forward to the mic situated in front of her with a glint in her eyes.

“I apologize for my English,” She started, “I am not as versed in the language as some of my teammates. To answer your question on why we haven’t had the League’s help is because Green Lantern is a fuck.” 

Silence filled the gathering before Chat, King Money and Bunnyx burst into giggles, the rest of the heroes struggling to keep a straight face. The media was staring at them dumbfounded until Ladybug finally leaned forward. 

“I’m sorry for the outburst,” She started, lips still trying to twitch upwards, “But as Ryuko said we did ask for help. About five months into our heroship Chat and I received an answer from the League after trying for three months to contact them. The ‘help’ came in the form of Green Lantern coming and assessing the situation. Unfortunately for us, Hawkmoth is smart and when the neon green monstrosity of a hero flew in he laid low instead of attacking when a Leaguer was present. Without an attack and no physical damage present as one of my powers allows me to restore all damage done to Paris or its citizens, He decided we were powered children that were trying to get in the spotlight.” 

“Getting lectured on wasting the League’s time and resources before he flew off really put a damper on us asking again,” Chat added in, toxic green eyes narrowed and laser-focused on the reporter, “So we handled it ourselves, gaining our own allies as we needed them. But please continue telling us how the League could have helped sooner if only we had asked for help.” 

Clip after clip, ten of them total were uploaded into the thread. Explaining the worst battle the heroes had ever faced, the strength of their enemy, what the villain and his assistance could and would do, the worst attacks, the easiest wins, the ways that Ladybug and Chat chose their allies, but the last two clips seemed to get the largest reaction out of the audience, both at the press conference and the internet. 

> **Wayne’s Angel_ @FashionInGotham_**
> 
> Not gonna lie, seeing my tormentors get put on blast by all of the Heros is very vindictive #IsthatMean? #MaybeSo

“You’ve seemed to have shifted your support away from one local blog, to another over any official news agency,” One of the nicer reporters at the events said, “Is there a particular reason? And why the sudden shift two years ago?” 

Chat’s face was strangely pinched, “Oh you mean why we switched from giving exclusives to the LadyBlog to BugOut? It’s quite simple. We go to the news sources we trust to take the information we are willing to give without worrying about ratings as their top priority. We tried going to Nadja Chamack at first, the local news anchor that we all hold a great deal of respect for, but the producers threatened her to get a ‘highly-rated’ interview. It led to her asking questions Ladybug and I thought were counterproductive to the reason we were invited to the interview and was trying to turn us into celebrities instead of allowing us to do the jobs we needed to. It was a similar reason we stopped going to Alya Cesaire, the Ladyblog editor.” 

Ladybug took over here, “Miss Cesaire has the ability to be a very good journalist, but as her blog grew in popularity, so did her need for highly viewed content, this caused her to not only start posting more rumors and speculation than anything we’ve ever said but also to stop fact-checking with us things she heard. Even after talking to her about removing the content that was blatantly untrue and was told no due to the high ratings it had received we realized that we simply couldn’t work with her anymore.” 

Abeille piped up in a low regal voice that was dripping with venom, “It really didn’t help that when we started interviewing with Aurora Beaureal from BugOut, shortly after my introduction, Miss Cesaire began a smear campaign against her, claiming she was faking her sources and videos publicly on her blog. Luckily we were able to shut that down quickly enough but it didn’t stop Miss. Cesaire from running into battle to distract us, and frankly, harass us for answers even after we told her no. It’s lead to more than one incident where she, other civilians, and even ourselves have been hurt.” 

“Either way,” Chat took over again, “We want to support local news sources but only when they are willing to listen to our boundaries and work with us instead of trying to push issues.” 

“Does that mean that info we found on the Ladyblog is not to be believed?” Another reporter called out. 

“I would take anything after the first post about Lila Rossi with a grain of salt,” Ladybug said, only for King Monkey to snort and lean towards the mic. 

“Yeah and if Lila Rossi is mentioned at all in the post just assume everything in that post is fake. Miss. Rossi is a known liar and problem for us.” 

“Can you give us an example?” 

Ladybug sighed before explaining, “The first time I heard of Miss. Rossi was an interview on the Ladyblog of her claiming to be my best friend. Now I very much value the secrecy I and my team have created for ourselves because it protects our friends and families, but even a lie about knowing me in such a public setting is dangerous because Hawkmoth and Mayra have proven that they aren’t above underhanded tactics to try and get the upper hand in our fights. I went looking for the girl to explain why she can’t say such things for her own safety, only to find her telling a boy that she possessed the Fox Miraculous in a public park. I will admit I called her out in a way that wasn’t very nice but either claim was enough to put her in danger, but both were painting a target on her back and it scared me that someone would do something to impress a boy. After that, she was akumatized for the first time and since then it has gotten even worse despite me apologizing the second I cured the Akuma. Some of her lies are enough to count as Slander if any of the celebrities she lied about knowing saw the posts, but no amount of persuasion seems to get her to stop.” 

> **Wayne’s Angel _@FasioninGotham_**
> 
> Watching their powers without the looming threat of an Akuma/Amok is a blessing. They look so cool! #Love #Miraculous

The clip started with the heroes standing in front of the table, grouped differently than before. Off to one side King Monkey, Viperion and Bunnyx stood, Viperion holding a microphone. 

“While we would love to an demonstrate our powers as requested,” He explained, “Our powers are not really good for demonstrations. Mine is known as Second Chance.” 

He raised his hand and pulled the slider across his bracelet as he named it, a flash of pale teal light admitting from it, “When activated like I just did, it allows me to return to the point of activation at any time before I detransform in fifteen minutes as many times as I wish with only myself remembering the previous changes I have made.” 

Without even acknowledging the startled whispers from the crowd, he handed the microphone to King Monkey, who offered a cheeky smile. 

“So my power is called Uproar. It allows me to create a toy-like object that when it comes into contact with someone causes all of their abilities to malfunction.” 

He goes to pull his staff from where it was strapped to his back only for Vipirion to stop him. A silent exchange passed between the pair before the taller hero nodded and handed the microphone off to Bunnyx. 

“Viperion and I have a similar reason for our powers being hard to show off, only his is a little more versatile,” She started in a voice devoid of any emotion, swinging her pocket watch slightly, “I have the power Burrow. It allows me, and anyone I chose to take with me, access to a pocket dimension where I can travel to any point in time or space that I chose, past, present, or future. While you might see me fight during any battle I can make it to, my power is a last-ditch effort, as I would have to travel back in time to change the past if I do this assume the future is unsavable.”

The hush that falls over the crowd was quickly broken by Ryuko tapping her group’s microphone to draw attention to the opposite side of the stage where she stood with Abeille, Badulf, Pegasus, Chat, and Ladybug. 

“I believe it’s best to not dwell on any one of our powers,” She told them, “Our powers are scary and knowing that they can be taken from us at any time and used for nefarious purposes keep all of us up at night, but we ask you to trust us to use them only for good.” 

She waited a moment for the crowd o calm down before giving her own explanation, “My ability is known as the Three Dragons, the Water Dragon, the Wind Dragon, and the Lightning Dragon.” 

She handed off the microphone to Pegasus, before calling forth the Wind Dragon and bursting into a group of clouds that swiftly blew around the stage before traveling over to the Louvre Pyramid and watching as the heroine reformed at the top, offering a small wave before the call for Water Dragon could be heard and a large dome of water formed over the entire courtyard. 

Before she could call for her last form the snake hero grabbed the microphone, “Lightning Dragon is a bad idea, Ryuko.” 

The heroine didn’t even question him, instead, vaulting off of the pyramid, the crowed gasped only for her to effortlessly land next to Bunnyx in a crouch, brushing herself off as she rose and turned her gaze to the horse miraculous user, who quickly explained his power before calling forth Voyage. 

His cry caused blue light to circle his arm and he sent it towards the top of the still-present water dome, with a controlled flick of his arm. 

The heroes didn’t even blink as the crowd filled with cries as the Eiffel Tower fell through the portal, Ladybug’s yoyo whipping out to direct it’s decent, the entire courtyard shaking as the 10k ton structure landed. 

“I’m up next!” Chat called out with a large grin, while the reporters didn’t seem to know if they should pay attention to the moved monument or the hero. His explanation was short since they were many videos of him using it but that didn’t stop the international reporters from screaming as Cataclysm swirled around his hand eating away at the Eiffel Tower, leaving a pile of rust in the crater

“Is-Is this much property damage necessary?” 

Abeille shrugged, “No, but once we get to Ladybug, it’ll make more sense. Either way my turn.” 

An unpleasant chill went up the world’s spine as she demonstrated how she could freeze all voluntary movement of her target on Chat Noir, who was still as a statue the second her stinger touched him. 

Ladybug quickly took the mic and began explaining her powers. The world watched in amazement at her pulling a red and black spotted camera from thin air before she launched it into the air with a cheer of “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Suddenly a glowing swarm of ladybugs formed and tore through the air, covering Chat Noir, releasing from Venom, before healing the crater and rust from nearby, dissolving the water dome in the same instance. 

If there hadn’t been so many people present the world wouldn’t have believed that so much damage was just repaired in the span of ten seconds, but staring at the unimpressed Parisians around them the world finally seemed to grasp the reality of the situation. 

These children were past what one would even expect from metas, from aliens and superhumans like they had seen around the world already. These were heroes that were harnessing the very forces that made up the universe and fighting them at the same time. Bunnyx wasn’t exaggerating when she mentioned that sometimes there would be apocalyptic endings to their fights.

Instead of letting the knowledge stew Badulf step forwarded, twisting the microphone as he explained his power of illusions for the reporters. 

With a short tune on his flute suddenly the group of heroes was gone, All that remained was a Sign thanking them all for coming. Even after the illusion faded the heroes were nowhere to be found, having used the final demonstration as the perfect cover to sneak away so that no one could follow them. 

> **Wayne’s Angel _@FasionInGotham_**
> 
> I must say I was not expecting such an outpour of love for all of Our heroes but damn am I pleased by it. Ladybug is our big name but the others are honestly way underloved in Paris, especially Chat who’s been there since the beginning. **#MiraculousTeam **
> 
> Quick Poll Who’s your favorite, everyone? Mine’s Chat Noir
> 
> Ryuko (19%) 
> 
> Abeille (12%) 
> 
> Ladybug (14%) 
> 
> Bunnyx (8%) 
> 
> Viperion (12%) 
> 
> Chat Noir (15%) 
> 
> Pegasus (5%) 
> 
> King Monkey (5%) 
> 
> Badulf (10%) 
> 
> **Call me Cass _@CainYouBelieve_**
> 
> _@FashionInGotham_ I like Badulf, he’s the newest correct?
> 
> **Wayne’s Angel _@FashionInGotham_**
> 
> _@FashionInGotham @CainYouBelieve_ Yup! He’s only been around for four months, but he’s a pretty great fox!
> 
> **Tim Drake Offical _@TJDrake_**
> 
> Fun Fact: I just heard Alfred swear for the first time while watching the press conference and it was to call Hawkmoth and Mayra an arsehole FLOB and his fucking Slag. 
> 
> Never been more terrified,
> 
> Based on the faces around me neither has any of the other Waynes **#AlfredisTerrifying **
> 
> **Wayne’s Angel _@FashionInGotham_**
> 
> Why am I the go to person for everything Mircualous Team? BugOut.com is a great source if you want more info.
> 
> **Ex QueenBee _@BuzzBuzz_**
> 
> _@FashionInGotham_ Probably cause you're most famous Parsian? Or cause you were a miraculous user once?
> 
> **Jason Todd Lives_@BestTodd_**
> 
> _@FashionInGotham @BuzzBuzz_ IM SORRY?? DID YOU JUST SAY MARIGOLD HAD ONE OF THOSE MAGIC FUCKING GEMS??? 
> 
> **Wayne's Angel _@FasionInGotham_**
> 
> _@FashionInGotham @BuzzBuzz @BestTodd_ That didn't come up in the conference did it? A few of the old users of miraculous got outed as heros so LB doesn't call on them anymore, but keeps tabs on them since HM and Mayra will try and emotionally malipulate them into getting akumatized. A few of us bonded over it.
> 
> **Ex QueenBee _@BuzzBuzz_**
> 
> _@FashionInGotham @BuzzBuzz @BestTodd @FashionInGotham_ Its common knowledge in Paris, Mari, me and our other friend _@NotaModel_ all had miraculous at one point, but HawkBitch found out so we can't ever use a miraculous again sadly. I had the Bee, Mari had the Mouse and Ari had the Snake 
> 
> **Dick Grayson _@AFlyingGrayson_**
> 
> Why is Damian staring at a wall and not responding? What broke him? **#Help???**
> 
> **Dick Grayson _@AFlyingGrayson_**
> 
> _@AFlyingGrayson_ Nevermind **#HecouldnthaveanormalGF? #HolyShitMari**
> 
> **Wayne's Angel _@FasionInGotham_**
> 
> So I can no longer say I've never seen a Bat before, just saw Signal and Red Robin, I think???
> 
> Gonna be real tho, I was expecting to see them in Gotham, NOT PARIS **#wtf #Whyaretheyhere????**

Marinette had barely sent the tweet before her phone was ringing. 

"Are you being serious?" Adrian asked, in lieu of a greeting, "At least two of the Batfam is here?" 

"Yeah," She whispered a bit numbly, eyes still focused on the roof she had watched them disappear from mere moments ago. It was far enough away that if she had been a normal human she wouldn't have heard them, but she wasn't a normal human, "Hey Adrian, Don't tell the team what I'm about to say, okay?" 

"Are you okay, bugaboo?" 

"Questionable," She didn't even bother rebuking the nickname, "I think I might be dating a Bat." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent way too long in the backseat of a car and this is the result. Hope it's not terrible

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ilvermorny Year 5: Marinette and the New Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988683) by [KestraEchoWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestraEchoWolf/pseuds/KestraEchoWolf)


End file.
